


child's play

by sy2b (kdee)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ((dorm fluff??? does that count lmao)), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, dorkyeol yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdee/pseuds/sy2b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kyungsoo wants to be the big spoon, chanyeol likes kyungsoo's toothpaste, and they both just really need to get to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	child's play

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: okay so i totally blame dyoyeon for this chansoo headcanons will be my downfall

(from dyoyeon's [chansoo headcanons](http://www.dyoyeon.tumblr.com/post/95063555831/write-5-headcanons-of-chansoo-i-dare-you-pls-oho)!) also on [lj](http://khxdija.livejournal.com/1146.html) and [asianfanfics](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/814355/) :^)

 

 

> _**words:** 1,158_  
>  _**warnings:** none (except grumpysoo), (play wrestling)_  
>  _**pairings:** chanyeol/kyungsoo_

 

 

chanyeol bursts out of the bathroom that he’s using because he likes kyungsoo’s toothpaste with a clatter, foam still around his mouth. kyungsoo’s so conditioned to it by now he barely jumps.

“soo.” chanyeol says seriously.

“what.” kyungsoo replies, already looking up from his phone.

“what time do we have to get up tomorrow?” chanyeol asks and has to take the toothbrush out of his mouth to properly enunciate the words. kyungsoo thinks over what their manager told them only a few hours ago.

“well, we don’t have anything scheduled until the afternoon...” he replies slowly, then sharply looks up at chanyeol, who is still blinking. “why?”

“well okay that’s great i’m sleeping here then nice it’s settled no takebacks,” chanyeol garbles before jumping back into bathroom and running the tap.

kyungsoo rolls his eyes, putting his phone on the bedside table and stretching. subconsciously, he thinks he got a 4ft bed for this very reason.

“yeol, hurry up before i change my mind.”

chanyeol makes a high pitched whining noise and the sound of water rushing through pipes stops. kyungsoo can see chanyeol’s gigantor frame coming out from the bathroom as he snaps the light off. being the giant he is, he barely has to take two strides before he’s leaping onto the bed and wriggling up to kyungsoo.

“your toothpaste is the _best_ , i don’t think you even understand,” chanyeol states as he lumbers under the covers, wrapping an arm around kyungsoo and rolling him over to his side. kyungsoo huffs.

“so why don’t you just _buy_ it yourself?” the shorter boy asks, crawling up to rest his forearms onto chanyeol’s chest, looking down at him.

“because _then_ ,” chanyeol answers, grinning up at kyungsoo, “i wouldn’t have an excuse to see you.”

kyungsoo snorts, lowering his chin onto chanyeol’s chest, then snorts again at the double chin the other boy has to make in the effort to look at him. he moves so he’s resting slightly off the side of chanyeol, propping an elbow up to look at him in the dim wash of the lamplight.

“i hope you realise the others think you’re extremely stupid, and _know_ that you don’t end up _accidentally_ sleeping in my room because you like my toothpaste. stupid.” kyungsoo tuts, but he’s grinning widely as he looks at the taller boy. chanyeol pouts, pushing at kyungsoo.

“your toothpaste _is_ nice, shut up.” he grouches back. kyungsoo mock pouts back at him, and chanyeol retaliates by planting a hard kiss on his mouth.

“ew,” kyungsoo says, smacking his lips. he wrinkles his nose. “tastes of toothpaste.”

chanyeol rolls his eyes and kyungsoo starts to smile, both of them meeting halfway into a soft press of mouths. when they break away, kyungsoo looks down at chanyeol, who is grinning shyly.

“let’s go to sleep,” kyungsoo murmurs, petting absently at chanyeol’s hair. the other boy nods, and kyungsoo leans over to turn off the lamplight on one of the bedstands off, leaving the other one on.

yet, a problem arises when kyungsoo slides off chanyeol.

“wait, soo, what’re you doing?” chanyeol laughs, wriggling in kyungsoo’s hold. the shorter boy is stuck firmly behind chanyeol, head tucked into his shoulder.

“you’re _always_ the big spoon,” kyungsoo mumbles indignantly, “i wanna try.”

a laugh bubbles out of chanyeol’s chest.

“okay, okay—“

“ _stop_ laughing!”

“but—“

“ _sto-o-op!_ ”

“ _okay_ , fine, i’ll _try_.”

chanyeol physically has to force himself to stop his shoulders shaking. the hold kyungsoo has on his torso is almost vice-like. kyungsoo firmly wraps his legs around chanyeol’s thighs; whereas if chanyeol where in his position, his legs would be  a soft warmth behind kyungsoo’s.

they stay in silence for a while, kyungsoo shifting awkwardly every few minutes to try and position his body in a way that’ll allow minimum discomfort. after 7 minutes, he gives up stubbornly, feeling one of his legs go numb under chanyeol’s.

“soo.” chanyeol says into the semi-darkness.

“ _what_.” kyungsoo barks.

“you know this isn’t working.” chanyeol says, willing himself not to just switch their positions.

“yes it is shut up,” kyungsoo dismisses, burying his head back into chanyeol’s neck.

chanyeol heaves a deep sigh.

after five more minutes of intense discomfort, chanyeol flies up into a sitting position with a shout of triumph, kyungsoo forced to follow him halfway up because of how he’s winded around chanyeol before he drops back onto his back with a huff.

“ _yeol!_ ” kyungsoo yells petulantly. chanyeol grins wildly and faces the other member, kyungsoo’s face screwing up in frustration. chanyeol crawls forward, looming over kyungsoo.

“ _i’m_ the big spoon, you baby.” he declares.

he isn’t prepared for how kyungsoo shrieks and launches himself at him.

“you’re _such_ a party pooper!” kyungsoo booms, trying to manhandle back into a lying position on the covers. chanyeol barely holds him off, trying to duck away from kyungsoo’s hands grabbing at his shoulders. they both end up grabbing hands and it becomes a question of who can push the other down onto the bed.

“ _no_ , you’re a stubborn,” chanyeol yelps, using the momentum to turn kyungsoo around, wrapping his arms around his shoulders in a vice; murmuring the rest into kyungsoo’s cheeks, “squishy _baby_.”

kyungsoo lets out a battle cry and throws himself onto his back, taking chanyeol with him. the boy behind him screeches, and they both start squabbling fiercely on the bed, kyungsoo managing to climb onto and pin chanyeol on his back, hands clamped on the other’s forearms.

“if you haven’t noticed, i’m the _mother_ of this goddamn group of _actual_ manbabies.” kyungsoo states, looking down at chanyeol.

 chanyeol rolls his eyes, chest shaking with suppressed laughter. kyungsoo is about to ask what’s so funny, when chanyeol takes the moment of leeway to lean up and pepper kisses all over kyungsoo’s neck and shoulders. kyungsoo collapses on him in a moment of weakness, and chanyeol wraps his arms around him, rolling them around the bed.

kyungsoo batters feebly on chanyeol’s chest, protesting into his shirt.

“yeol, you smell like toothpaste, get _off_ me,” kyungsoo grouses. chanyeol stops rolling them and looks down at kyungsoo, who is smiling. after a moment of thought, he leans down and pecks kyungsoo’s mouth softly. when he pulls away, kyungsoo is feigning a pout, a smile still evident in his cheeks.

“that’s not _fair_ , you’re playing on my weaknesses,” kyungsoo declares, slithering out of chanyeol’s grasp and sitting up. chanyeol follows him, and they both make their way back up the bed.

kyungsoo looks at chanyeol for a few seconds in the glow of the lamplight, before taking his hands and continuing a weak sham of a fight, both of them pushing and pulling in an imitation of wrestling. chanyeol just starts to grin, and kyungsoo thinks he looks beautiful.

he pulls them both down, their heads hitting the pillows with a soft noise.

they end up sleeping facing each other, legs interlaced and hands still held together.

 


End file.
